


Stiles gets Teen Glazed

by SmutHorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pink!Panties, Porn turned to smut, Roleplay, Teacher Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah well, teen glazing, it works better with a bigger cock.</p><p>Or</p><p>Pure smut that is based off of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles gets Teen Glazed

Stiles came into the classroom he was told to be in after school for detention, but there was no one in there but another student who was writing something on the chalkboard. Sighing he went over to one of the many empty desks and sat down with his note book, uncapping his pen. 

Stiles was a little irritated, he was supposed to be with his friends to try and find out what the flying fuck teen gazing was, but instead he was here, scribbling in a notebook, waiting on this stupid teacher. After a few minutes Stiles turned around and asked the boy who a still writing, and seriously was this kid writing a damn novel, a question.  
“Hey, What are you doing over there?” He asked.

The boy tensed and turned around, looking at him. The guy had dark hair and perfectly sculpted face and lips that looked so damn kissable it made little stiles twitch.  
“Where did you come from?” The boy asked, voice deep. It took all of Stiles’ willpower not to shudder.

“I just got here.” He answered, clearing his throat.

“Oh… Um, well the teacher, before he left, told me he wanted to have the stuff on the board done before he got back.” Hot guy, as Stiles named him, said as he got into a desk. “So I was just trying to knock it out, you know.” He said, putting his head in his hands.

Stiles hummed, looking Hot guy up and down, quickly looking away as the boys head started to rise. 

“So what brings you here?” Hot guy asked.

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “Nothing, I’m so mad, I’m supposed to be with my friends right now. I mean, they aren’t even going to wait for me, the fuckers. But I mean, I’ve been late three times this week so I had to be here.” He said.

“Oh, that sucks. Were you guys going to see a movie or something?” Hot guy asked.

“We were trying to find out what teen glazing is.” Stiles said, a little pouty.

Hot guy breaks into a full on smirk and chuckles, making Stiles’ cock twitch even more. He really needed to get out of this classroom.

“But I know those bastards aren’t going to wait for me and I really want to know what it is.”

Hot guy chuckled again and scratched his chin. “Oh, you’re trying to find out what teen glazing is?”  
“Yeah…..” Stiles said, blinking at him. “Wait! Do you know what that is!?”

“Uh, yeah. Thats actually why I’m here, I’m an attempted teen glazer.” Hot guy said, blushing.

“Seriously!? You know what it is!?” Stiles grinned, sitting up straighter. Fuck Scott and Issac, he had something better! “Come here, come sit by me, I want to talk to you.” He said, tapping the desk next to him. “I’m Stiles by the way.”

Hot guy chuckled again and got up. “Derek.” He said, coming over to where Stiled was and sitting on top of the desk next to him.

“So are you going to show me!?” Stiles asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’ll show you, but you can’t tell nobody.” Derek said.

“I wont.”

“Promise?” 

“I Promise.”

“Not even your friends.”

“They can find out on their own.” Stiles said, getting antsy.

“Alright, then I’ll show you right now.” Derek said, pulling down his pants and gently stroking his hard cock.

Stiles’ mouth fell open and little stiles was fully awake and ready to play because HELLO. “Whoa! Is that what you’re gonna show me with?”

“Yeah.” Derek said. “This is a big part of teen glazing.”

“Thats a really big cock….”

“Yeah well, teen glazing, it works better with a bigger cock.” Derek grinned.

Stile licked his lips, leaning forward, “So….What am I supposed to do?” He asked, looking from Derek to Derek’s cock.

“It starts, well first you can come a little closer-” Derek said.

Stiles moved closer and licked the head of Derek’s cock before sucking around the tip.

“Yeah…. ngh, thats exactly how it starts.” Derek groaned.

Stiles groaned, sucking more or his cock and bobbing his head. Derek tasted fucking amazing. He used his hand on what he couldn’t get in his mouth, stroking gently. Stiles pulled off breathing heavier and looked up at Derek who had his eyes closed and mouth slightly open.  
Stiles moaned and spit of Derek’s cock, stroking him before taking him back into his mouth and going as far down as he could, choking a bit.

“Shit…. Don’t hurt yourself.” Derek moaned, running a hand through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles moaned out a response around the cock in his mouth, trying to swallow around it.

“Damn, your mouth is just made for teen glazing.”

Stiles moaned again, liking the praise. He licked along the side of Derek’s cock, sucking on parts of it and pushing the head against the inside on his cheek. “Am I doing this right?” He asked, looking up at him, not really sure.

“Yeah, its perfect.” He nodded. 

Stiles smiled and suckled the head before going all the way down until he felt tears swell up in his eyes. He moaned, swallowing around the cock and started bobbing his head, obscene noises coming from his throat.

“Fuck, thats amazing. You sure you’ve never been teen glazed before?” He asked.

Stiles pulled off with a pop and shook his head, stroking Derek’s cock, using his thumb on the head. “No, never, I think I would remember something this amazing.” Stiles panted.

“Well I’m glad I met you then.” Derek smiled.

Stiles beamed even though he shouldn’t. Derek was only saying that because of the blow job so Stiles was going to do the best he could to blow Derek’s mind. He went back to sucking his cock, doing it even harder this time. Stiles would keep his mouth as far down on Derek’s cock as he could, for as long as he could before pulling off, taking a breath and repeating the action. All while keeping eye contact with Derek.

Derek was moaning and panting, staring straight back at Stiles, watching the way his throat fucking distorted around his cock. It was fucking amazing.

“Shit…. I think you’re about ready for step two.”

Stiles pulled off, looking up at him. “What is step two?” He asked, licking his lips and taking Derek’s offered hand and standing up.

“Sit on the desk and take off your pants.” Derek said.

Stiles nodded, doing just that and forgetting one very important thing.

Derek snorted, looking at him. “Pink panties?”

“They were a bet!” Stiles shrieked, blushing.

“It’s cute.” Derek hummed, rubbing Stiles’ cock through the thin fabric.

Stiles leaned his head back, letting out a moan, gripping the edge of the desk.

Derek leaned down between Stiles’ legs, sucking on the bulge though the cotton.

“Holy fucking shit!” Stiles gasped, not expecting that, even though he should have.

Derek chuckled slightly, licking the wet spot. “You’re as wet as a girl right here.” He said, sliding a finger under under Stiles’ underwear and rubbing only the head.

Stiles let out a full out whine, arching his back.

“This is going to be one of the best teen gazes’ ever.” Derek husked, slowly pulling off Stiles’ panties, a wet string of pre cum connecting the fabric to Stiles’ tip until it was too far away and broke. “Ready for part two stiles?” He asked.

“I thought we were already on part two?” Stiles said, looking down at him.

“I was teasing you a bit to see your reactions.” Derek smirked. “Now we are on part two.” He grinned.

“Okay.” Stiles breathed.

Derek leaned forward, pressing a kiss to one of Stiles’ perfectly round ass cheeks and nipped the other before spreading them and looking at his hole. It was a paleish pink and looked downright fuckable. He groaned and leaned closer, licking around the puckered hole before pressing a kiss to it.

Stiles shivered and gave a full body twitch at the new sensation. He never once thought of having another persons mouth down there. Finger? Yeah, he had his own there nightly. A dick? Well fuck, he was gay so either that or a dildo was going to be his preference. Never a mouth though.  
Derek prodded at Stiles’ hole,alternating between licking around it and sucking it while massaging his round globes. He couldn’t wait to get inside this sweet ass, but only if Stiles’ wanted that too.

“Ah- shh…” Stiles moaned, rolling his hips, holding the desk tighter.

Derek pulled away and spit on his hole, rubbing it in with his thumb, groaning at the sight of his thumb sliding in with such a light touch.

“Ah!” Stiles gasped.

Derek smiled and replaced his thumb with his tongue, thrusting it into his ass, twisting his tongue. 

“Fuck!” Stiles moaned, arching his back which did nothing but shove his ass more into Derek’s face.

Derek groaned, greedily eating his ass and rubbing Stiles’ thighs.

Stiles felt like he was going to cum and didn’t want to yet. Was it pathetic to cum from getting your ass eaten?

Derek pulled his tongue out, going back to sucking on Stiles’ now puffy hole and gently slid in a finger, licking around it.

“Oh god…” Stiles groaned, closing his eyes

Derek worked the finger in and out until he felt like he could add another and started thrusting his fingers into him.

“Shit, oh fuck!” Stiles moaned, starting to babble.

Derek kissed the inside of Stiles’ thigh, sucking and nibbling the skin. He kept moving his fingers, twisting them and loosening the tight hole, slowly adding a third one.

Stiles was panting heavily looking at Derek and moaning. “W- what is part three?” He asked, body twitching softly.

Derek smiled, looking at him. “ You think you’re ready for step three?” He asked.

“I don’t know….” Stiles blushed. “What is it?”

Derek stood up and smiled down at him, leaning closer so that he could whisper in his ear. “Step three, is me fucking your tight little ass.” 

Stiles moaned and nodded. “I want that. Yes. Please, please fuck me.”

Derek smiled, kissing over his chin. “Stay just like that while I get something.” He said, moving away and over to the teachers desk.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked, looking at him, watching Stiles look through the teachers desk. “This is Mr. Hale’s room, hes a pervert so hes bound to have lube around here.”

“Lube?” Stiles asked, smirking softly before looking confused.

“If i’m going to fuck you, I’m going to need a lot more than saliva.” He said, holding up a bottle and coming back over. “Gotta get nice and slick for that nice virgin hole of yours, kid.”

Stiles groaned, the language making his cock twitch. “Yes…. Fuck me.” He said lowly.

Derek smirked, walking back over to him and pressing the head against his hole. “I’ll try to go slow.” He said, pushing past his tight muscles and moaning. “Tight.”

“Virgin….” Stiles moaned. “Remember?” Letting his head fall back. Derek’s cock was spreading him open with every inch and it felt like pure bliss. better than fingers and better than his favorite toys.

“Didn’t think it’d be like this.” He moaned, rolling his hips into stiles, his hands holding the desk.

Stiles groaned, mouth unable to close as Derek continued to perfectly thrust into him.

“Especially since I know you aren’t a virgin, Stiles.” Derek moaned, leaning down to bite at his neck.

“Shit…. breaking character already Der?” Stiles panted. “Fuck, please Derek, I need you to fuck me like you mean it!”

He chuckled and nodded, holding his hips tight enough to bruise and picked him up, moving so Stiles’ back was pressed against a wall, fucking him harder and faster, growling in his ear. “You were like a little slut, swallowing down my cock and begging for me to fuck you, have to do that more often.”

Stiles grinned stupidly as he was fucked through the wall. “Der…. I’m getting close” He whined.

"Cum for me Stiles, do it." Derek said with a low growl.

Stiles arched his back and covered his mouth with his hands, muffling his moan as he came, painting their chests with his cum.

Derek grinned, nipping at his chin and fucking him until he came, filling Stiles up. "God you're perfect."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm really glad you wanted to do that with me." Stiles smiled, nuzzling him.

"I liked it, it was hot. Like I picked you up all over again."

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek watched corny porn together and Stiles decided he wanted to try out the scene they saw. That is what happened.


End file.
